guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Erszebet
Hi. Please do not use the 'stub section' like you have used it previously. The stub section tag is only used when it is not clear what part is missing. For example the bosses should have boss stub, not a stub section as it is clear what is missing as they have a style and formatting guide. -- (talk) 16:53, 26 January 2007 (CST) Please. Stop. Unstubbing. All of those are still stubs, we have to probably go through those and readd stubs >.< — Blastedt — 16:54, 26 January 2007 (CST) :I'll go through all of his contribs tomorrow and put the stub tags as needed. -- (talk) 16:55, 26 January 2007 (CST) ::Thanks. Everyone of his contributions are unstubbing stuff >.< — Blastedt — 16:58, 26 January 2007 (CST) :::Just to add, if an image is missing, it is a stub. Also don't remove empty sections to unstub it and don't remove the "Categories below this line" entries. --Rainith 16:59, 26 January 2007 (CST) ::::A few hundred contributions = a lot of work. It would be great that no one else touches these to avoid confusion, but if someone really wants, please leave a note here before and tell which contribs you are going to check. -- (talk) 17:02, 26 January 2007 (CST) :::::I can go thru and do a revert of all of them with the admin revert buttonTM if you want, but it'll have to wait ~ 3 hours as I'm at work. --Rainith 17:08, 26 January 2007 (CST) ::::::There are valid changes there so we have to manually go through them. -- (talk) 17:09, 26 January 2007 (CST) :::::::Doh, I want to play with the pretty buttons :( — Skuld 17:10, 26 January 2007 (CST) Oh my... ...God. Well, here I was thinking I was actually doing a good thing. Seriously, I didn't just start unstubbing because it looked like good fun or something. I kinda assumed that when an article has pretty much all the info you can think of, it's not considered to be a stub. Guess I got caught up in my enthousiasm too much :-/ I saw Gem's message when I was checking the Boss stubs. I stopped working immediately But you must realise I first started checking the character stubs, trying to complete those according to the style & formatting guides provided. I posted my progress on the Stub Categories Project page. I never even got the slightest hint that what I was doing was actually wrong, although I worked for a couple of days on it... You gotta admit, it's also a bit contradictionary to say an article is a stub when it's missing an image. At the same time it's not a stub because it's clear what part is missing. -> Take for example the boss Debrio Gangleweb, that's approx. were I stopped - what does this make a stub ? I've still got questions about this, but I'm gonna give it a rest for now. I'm really, really sorry for the inconvenience and am willing to help revert the changes I've made, if necessary. Oh, and last time I checked it was 'her' contributions, not 'his'...We all make mistakes. --Erszebet 19:09, 26 January 2007 (CST) :I would assume that Debrio Gangleweb is a stub due to it not having a location map. --[[User:FireFox|'FireFox']] 19:11, 26 January 2007 (CST) ::No problem, everyone makes mistakes. An article is stub when the image, categories, drops, map, etc are missing. The stub section should not be used on trivial places, so instead use the stub category which fits. For example, if a boss is missing the drops, don't put a stub section tag there, but instead use the boss stub tag. The boss which you gave as an example was missing the map. I know, it might feel a bit ridicilous to have stub with so small missing things, but thats the wiki way. -- (talk) 19:12, 26 January 2007 (CST) :::As Gem said, no worries. In fact, Gem has pretty much said everything I could here, so I'll leave now. :) --Rainith 21:42, 26 January 2007 (CST) Okay, I went through your contributions and fixed everything which needed to be fixed. Somone should look at Ziinyingmao Kaga thou. -- (talk) 01:40, 27 January 2007 (CST) :It was missing the table top - fixed it. And thanks for the explanation :) --Erszebet 04:24, 27 January 2007 (CST) ::No prob. :) -- (talk) 05:12, 27 January 2007 (CST) Trainers Just to check, you know how trainers work? If you've unlocked a skill, every trainer in that campaign will offer it to all your characters. For example, you added a ton for make haste, but if you've already unlocked it, you can't know whether the trainer really has it or not. --Fyren 08:42, 30 January 2007 (CST) :Yes, I know how trainers work. But I must admit I didn't check with every trainer for "Make Haste", just looked at the trainer page for Nightfall. I'll check if it's correct now --Erszebet 08:49, 30 January 2007 (CST) Signet of Capture confirmation When you confirm that a boss has the skills listed or add the necessary ones, it's better to put "confirmed by SoC" rather than "synced with the raw dump." Additionally, when you do that, please remove the Category:Needs SoC confirmation tag at (usually) the bottom of the boss article proper. Further, if that is the last piece of information needed (so the article has green drop/map/picture/description/location/beastinfo/skills), you can then remove the template:boss-stub template at the top. - Greven 10:08, 31 January 2007 (CST) Tang Stonecut Map When I was SoC confirming this boss, I used your map to get to him, allthough he did not spawn for me, is this the only place he spawns? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Cracko ( ) . :No. In Prophecies (don't know about other campaigns) practically all bosses spawn at different locations in a certain region. They share their spawn locations with a number of other bosses of the same species as well, so it's possible that you'll see other Elemental bosses on that particular spot. I thought that having a map was still better than no map, but I'll change the caption under it to "possible location" 'cause it's kinda confusing now. --Erszebet 13:17, 2 March 2007 (CST) ::Allright, I'll look around a bit more, thanks. Oink! Oink! lol the oink page...you have a a funny sense of humor lol - image:weapon-spell-icon.png Chrisworld :^-^ Oh, btw I think I'm gonna change Witness Casori's prof to warrior, she is holding a hammer... --Erszebet 18:17, 8 March 2007 (CST) Image:DD BossLoc.jpg I haven't done Dunes in a while, but I think there should be more spawn points than that. When you defend the Ghostly for those 10 minutes, there's at least one other boss that comes from the western gateway (that I remember for certain; maybe there's more). I'll run through Dunes later this evening, see if I can pinpoint where exactly those other spawns are. --Dirigible 08:47, 28 March 2007 (CDT) :As far as I know, those bosses spawn at those locations but start running towards the Ghostly Hero. I just took the locations from the mission map, but I'll try to check if I can find other spots. --Erszebet 08:51, 28 March 2007 (CDT) S&F Only bosses should have the (elite) tag on their skill. -- Xeon 09:40, 3 April 2007 (CDT) :D'oh. Although I don't really get why it should be different for normal creatures ? Elite skills are already identified by the yellow border anyway. --Erszebet 09:46, 3 April 2007 (CDT) ::Yes but you can only capture them off bosses, its an indication that is is capable. -- Xeon 09:49, 3 April 2007 (CDT) ::Im going through your contribs and reverting so dont worry about it. -- Xeon 09:50, 3 April 2007 (CDT) :::Ok, thnx ;) --Erszebet 09:57, 3 April 2007 (CDT) ::::ok done, have fun editing. Oh yeah btw, use (elite) and (unique) they should be lower case not with a capital at the start. -- Xeon 10:07, 3 April 2007 (CDT) NPC S&F I've reverted your change to the NPC S&F template. Please don't go and just change the case on whim. The NPC style is separate from the bestiary style, and yes, there is inconsistency. But unless you plan on going ahead and making sure that most of the existing NPC articles conform to lowercase, I think we should just leave it as that. But if you think you can commit to the change, (believe me, I know, I did an NPC S&F crusade a while ago), feel free to make the S&F case change (don't forget to change the explanations as well). Thanks. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 09:30, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :Read the section above created by Xenon. Any reason why he can make changes on a whim (as you call it) and I can't ? Don't make suggestions what I can or can't do in regards to crusades. Thank you. --Erszebet 09:43, 5 April 2007 (CDT) Jeez JR knows that Major Jeahr is him, i've got it from his own mouth. His warrior is named Major Jeahr (created in nightfall). Plz don't remove that again — Skuld 05:39, 11 April 2007 (CDT) :Well "jeez" right back at ya buddy! Why don't you go do something useful for once and make a note on it on the article's talk page. I wasn't exactly the first one to revert it, and there was an (anon) edit before that it was pure speculation - which I believe it is until proven otherwise. And I mean "proof", not some %$"@! saying that it's true. --Erszebet 12:27, 11 April 2007 (CDT) Frost Gate Mission Hey, I know your intentions are good, however the Consume Corpse/Necrotic Traversal thing still works. What they nerfed is the way using rebirth or a corpse-teleportation spell used to send the person being moved to the highest platform he/she was under/on. Look into this, I know it was a simple mistake, and I reverted the Necrotic Traversal page, and edited the Frost Gate Mission page to be a little more clear as to what methods can be used for this trick. -Leach :I know that trick is/was mentioned in a couple of mission articles and talk pages. You always have people claiming it's removed entirely, others saying it still works. I knew the Rebirth-thing while standing on a different "platform" doesn't work anymore, tried it myself a couple of times. Anyway, thanks for letting me know :) I just changed the Extras-header to "Notes", according to the S&F guide ;) --Erszebet 06:15, 13 April 2007 (CDT) Only List First Trainer You uh.. want some help with that? <_<; ----[[User:GD Defender|'GD']] 30px 13:11, 27 April 2007 (CDT) :Provided you place the correct trainer on the page, not the one you think who has the skill like most people do. --Erszebet 13:15, 27 April 2007 (CDT) ::Alright, I went through all the Factions-only skills for Mez and Ele (and Sin and Rit) but then realized I need to do core too. So you can skip over the Factions-only skills, unless you want to double-check my edits. Going to start back at Ele, Z through A. ----[[User:GD Defender|'GD']] 30px 14:12, 27 April 2007 (CDT) :::Umm, that was possibly one of the most pointless tasks i have seen so far, the extra skill trainers didn't negatively effect the pages and having a little extra data there never hurt. Random people are just going to added them all back sooner or later. -- Xeon 14:24, 27 April 2007 (CDT) :::Also can you go back and add the : back to the pages, they are part of the Project:Style and formatting/Skills and should be left there. -- Xeon 14:33, 27 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Xeon: I know it seems pointless, but a lot of those trainers where never actually confirmed to teach those skills, which is very likely false information (anon edits mostly). A while ago I went through all Factions trainers and made a list of 100% confirmed skills - now I was sync'ing skill- / skill trainer-pages with that list. On the skill formatting talk page there was an agreement to only list the first trainer who'll you encounter that teaches a certain skill. Otherwise some skill pages can have up to 25 trainers for one campaign only... ::::GD: thanx ^--^. I went through all W, R, Mo and N skills up to Michiko. Additional skill lists are based on her's, I know where the differences are so I'll take care of it. Just to check: you do know how skill trainers work ? They always list skills you've unlocked on your account so don't count those in. If you can, try and add missing skills (or ones that need checking) on the skill trainer's pages. If you don't know how, just ask ;) --Erszebet 14:40, 27 April 2007 (CDT) :::::No prob. I added the skill trainer for Vengeful Weapon, because I remember spamming that on my Rit when I first made one. The other trainerless skills I saw I already had unlocked and couldn't remember if I bought them or got them through the Insignia quests, so I didn't mess with them. I'll take a look at the list of skills that need trainers, though. ----[[User:GD Defender|'GD']] 30px 14:50, 27 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::To tired to argue, make sure you go back and add the : to the pages. -- Xeon 14:55, 27 April 2007 (CDT) :::::::Lol, no need to argue, it was about time someone cleaned out the Factions trainers mess (as much as possible anyway). It's a different story for Prophecies and Nightfall - of course, I'm too tired to explain that right now :p --Erszebet 14:59, 27 April 2007 (CDT) What ":" are you referring to, Xeon? ----[[User:GD Defender|'GD']] 30px 15:03, 27 April 2007 (CDT) :http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki?title=Rigor_Mortis&curid=2185&diff=831489&oldid=783389 those : -- Xeon 15:08, 27 April 2007 (CDT) yay Im glad someone has finally used those categories to add a large majority of those skill trainers, they have been sitting around like that for way to long, especially the factions ones -_-. -- Xeon 08:23, 30 April 2007 (CDT) :No prob, that was the last thing I was able to verify / sync on my skill trainers crusade anyway :) --Erszebet 08:32, 30 April 2007 (CDT) Header whitespace When you have MW insert a header itself using the "+" tab on talk pages, it inserts Header . There's no particular reason to go around removing the spaces. It doesn't make a difference when the page is rendered. --Fyren 11:42, 30 April 2007 (CDT) :Yeah I know, it's uh...a personal thing between me and white spaces - don't ask :p --Erszebet 11:46, 30 April 2007 (CDT) ::I ask that you stop doing it, then, since it ends up making the diff view longer and more annoying for me to look through. --Fyren 12:22, 30 April 2007 (CDT) Your input Hi Erszebet, I would appreciate your input on Talk:Acolyte Sousuke#Let's settle the Sasuke reference once and for all. Thanks. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 10:11, 17 May 2007 (CDT) :Done. Trivia is nice to have but then again it's hard to provide some proof so it'll always be something to argue about. The note that Sousuke is a common name made the whole reference seem less likely, another reason why I removed it. --Erszebet 14:37, 17 May 2007 (CDT) skill page Have a read of Project:Style and formatting/Skills, note the allowed skill locations. -- Xeon 11:31, 19 May 2007 (CDT) :If this is about the Factions-trainer I recently removed (don't remember what skill it was): let me remind you (again) that Factions trainers 'work' differently form Proph. / NF-trainers. Even the skill trainers before Michiko aren't 100% confirmed regarding skills they teach, so I don't agree with the skill acquisition S&F. I admit, confirmation is very difficult. But, as it seems to me, nobody here cares about 100% accurate data so I'll let it drop. --Erszebet 07:58, 20 May 2007 (CDT) ::Umm, well that just confuses me, you removed a skill trainer from a skill page that was before Michiko, when the S&F says list all before Michiko and then the first one from him on. Unless you can prove that the skill is not at the skill trainer, it should be listed. (This revert.) -- Xeon 18:10, 20 May 2007 (CDT) :::Ow, guess I was mixing things when I made that edit. I checked with my personal skill trainers list and you're right, he offers that skill. Thnx ;) --Erszebet 14:29, 21 May 2007 (CDT) trivia or not trivia, that is is the question referring to this. I put or have been putting those in trivia notes because they do not further annotate the functionality of the skills and is an unnecessary note which would make it fall into a trivia section. -- Xeon 13:40, 6 June 2007 (CDT) :Thanks, I re-added the section. Will try my best not to mess things up ;) --Erszebet 13:46, 6 June 2007 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 05:38, December 1, 2010 (UTC)